


SpidERSpins

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But spiders deserve to have happy lives as much as anyone else does, so what they are good for, they’ll make the most of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SpidERSpins

Everyone has their own magic in the underground, because everyone in the underground is an individual. Expecting two beings whose souls are made of magic to be exactly the same is ridiculous.

Yet, it’s true that similar species often have similar types of magic. It’s often debated whether this is a cause of families passing down the same techniques they learned from their parents, or whether it’s something innate to the species as a whole.

Spiders have a very peculiar type of magic, even for monsters. It’s not determination, not really, but when a spider is close to death they’ll focus all their energy on maintaining their physical form. This will kill them, of course, but it does preserve their body after death, to be used in whatever way their loved ones want.

Some people have told Muffet that it’s gross to use dead friends and family to make food. Disgusting, they say. Muffet really doesn’t understand what they mean. After all, other monsters are meant to be spread all over their favorite objects so they can live on in those ways, aren’t they? Spiders live on as part of their favorite thing: the wellbeing of all spiders. They make themselves helpful to their friends even after death. It’s not so different, is it? And besides, she’s very careful to get the most use out of her friends possible.

Most spiders are tiny creatures. They can’t do much of anything compared to a Froggit or a Whimsun. They can’t even survive the cold that lies between the Ruins and Hotland. As predators, they’re low on the food chain.

They aren’t good for much, and they know it. But they deserve to have happy lives as much as anyone else does, so what they are good for, they’ll make the most of.

Muffet knows which spiders go into each jug of cider, and which ones make up each donut. She bids them farewell as her customers leave… silently, of course, because there’s no reason to make this ‘weird’ for other monsters, or they might not come back.

Goodbye to the spider she taught how to spin his first web, who caught sick and died before his time. Goodbye to the spider who gave her lessons in money management, who lived a full and happy life. Goodbye, and thank you for everything.

It’s not wrong for a monster to be concerned with her friends and family first. Everyone has loyalties, even the people who claim to love everyone. As far as Muffet’s concerned, there’s too much in this world to worry over to care about everything and everyone. She’ll focus on her spiders, everyone else can take care of their families, and things will turn out just fine for everyone.

Well. Maybe not for everyone. But it’ll turn out okay for her.

And if someone does happen to become an enemy of spiders and wind up baked into a pie, they can be proud that they’ve received the same funeral a spider receives. There’s no higher honor.


End file.
